User talk:Toushin12
Articles Please stop making articles with only one sentence...review the rules and comply.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Rules of NF #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacure or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #''Characters that have Sharingan that are non-Uchiha MUST have a valid reason to upgrade the sharingan to Mangekyou Level.'' #''Uchiha must fulfill the Killing your best friend requirement in an RP to be reviewed by an admin before progressing to Mangekyou Level.'' #'EACH' Character or Jutsu Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #If an Admin deems an article lacking in grammar or spelling, or else not formatted correctly, the article is to be cleaned up. In the cases of articles that are completely grammatically incorrect, or riddled with spelling issues, to the point of being nearly unreadable, they may be deleted on the spot. The same is true for anything where the admins feel the actual concept is the issue, and so cannot be fixed. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. #Each User may have up to ONE character with the Rasengan, and TWO with the Chidori. Rasenshuriken and variants/ripoffs are entirely forbidden, and all variants of Rasengan involving two or more elements require Admin approval. Chidori variants may only have one element. #Mokuton (wood release) is restricted to characters with a sensible background of how they acquired it. the Kekkei genkai was stated to have not been passed on by the Shodaime Hokage and as such his descendants do not have the kekkei genkai, and only canon characters that have it are Danzo (implantation) and Yamato (only survivor of Orochimaru's 60 ninja test), this rule is absolute, Ninja without a backstory will be governed by 3 admin and deletion may occur. #EDO TENSEI aka Impure World Resurrection is off limits TO EVERYONE! no if ands or buts about it, The possession of that jutsu is grounds for an immediate Godmodding charge by admins. # 'Rinnegan is permitted- thus characters with it may have all chakra natures. If you do not have Rinnegan, you may only have up to three chakra natures, or four with a kekkei genkai.' #NO CROSSOVERS AT ALL. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC)